Twist of fate
by JetravenEx
Summary: AU version of what happens after episode 38. Masquerade hasn't cooled off after the brawl with Dan and wants revenge "the same way the gladiators did in ancient rome, fighting to the death". But will dan be able to kill his enemy? Rating may change.
1. Gladiators

A/N hmph, apparantly fanfiction deleted my authors note, bad fanfiction! anyways, this is a story I wrote on a random bolt of inspiration so I want you guys to tell me what you think okay?

Jetravenex: ..now to find someone to do thee disclaimer.

Dan: *raises hand* hey I'll do it

Jetravenex: *makes a point of glancing around before sighing* oh all right say the disclaimer.. Masquerade isn't around.

Dan: *grins* okay, jetravenex does not own bakugan!

jetravenex: nuff said now leave.

* * *

Masquerade stood on the bridge glaring down at the rushing water below him. His hands gripping the railing in front of him tightly in frustration.

Everything was going wrong goddamnit! He was supposed to have defeated Joe and bring the infinity core to Naga. He wasn't supposed to battle Dan! Worse, Dan wasn't supposed to beat him!

If it was possible his hands tightened their grip as if he was trying to break the railing in two.

He heard his bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydranoid pop open on his right shoulder. However Masquerade didn't make any move to acknowledge him.

"Master, you must relax.." Masquerade's head jerked in Hydranoid's direction and in an instant the darkus bakugan wished he hadn't spoken up at all.

"I lose my number one status to Dan and you tell me to relax!" Masquerade snarled, "Well, guess what Hydranoid this is partially your fault!"

"I apologize master." Hydranoid said weakly deciding it was much safer to let his master vent out his emotions before he attempted to talk some sense into his incredibly agitated master. He popped closed and disappeared inside Masquerade's coat pocket.

Masquerade let out a grunt of frustration as he released the bar in front of him and began to pace.

He had to do something… He had to sow that idiot that this wasn't finished, he wasn't done yet. If Dan thought that he and his precious dragonoid- Suddenly Masquerade stopped in his pacing.

"Wait a minute! All this time I've been trying to take out the dragonoid." A devious smirk appeared on his face. "Which we do have to do, however we can completely eliminate the problem if we attack from another angle." He began to chuckle evilly. "If we eliminate Dan, the dragonoid's power will become useless and I can claim the power that is rightfully ours…" With this in mind Masquerade set off to do the mission he had assigned himself.

* * *

Dan Kuso wasn't a chicken, in fact anyone who called him that was in for an earful, but he had to admit the darkus brawler's newest challenge was leaving him shaking and uneasy. This didn't go unnoticed by Drago. The pyrus bakugan turned to look up at the grim faced Dan.

"Dan we don't have to go through with this, we've already defeated Masquerade, and besides its not like he has anything we want." Dan didn't reply. "Dan…" Drago pressed.

Dan didn't answer, he had to fight to maintain a stony expression on his face to hide away his innermost thoughts and emotions.

In truth, the pyrus brawler had developed a sort of crush on the powerful darkus brawler. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he couldn't deny the blond was impressive in both skill and looks.

When he'd extended his hand towards Masquerade yesterday he'd truly hoped beyond hope that the blond would accept it, and come join their team, heaven knows what a great addition he'd be. But, alas Dan had also figured that some rivalries were too deep seated to disappear just like that. So, he wasn't all that surprised when the blond merely slapped it away and then disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

"No Drago, this isn't about the game anymore, I want more chance to reason with him, and this might be it." Dan replied as he walked toward the location where Masquerade had asked to meet him.

"Dan this is crazy! Klaus already told you, Masquerade was probably too far gone (out of his mind that is) to be reasoned with before all this, and know he's flat out driven mad with rage! Your practically walking in like a lamb to be slaughtered!" Dan sighed.

"I know that's what you think buddy, but relax.." He focused his sights back in front of him again. "I could tell something was wrong with him yesterday, he looked kinda ill and exhausted…"

Drago nodded his head. "Yes, I noticed it too." Dan waited for a moment when finally his bakugan heaved a defeated sigh. "Well, I suppose their nothing I can possibly say that can dissuade you so all I can say is watch your back.-"

Dan heard the scrape of a boot on the pavement behind him and he had two seconds to dodge out of the way of the punch Masquerade aimed at his head.

"Jeez, you have great timing." Dan muttered straightening up. He glared at the masked blond, and then he let his ruby eyes sweep over him once.

The older boy was panting slightly, he'd managed to replace his ruined white trench coat with another one, but still Dan could tell by the way the blond stood he wasn't in the best shape for a fight.

"So you did come." Masquerade snarled, the bitterness in his tone making Dan have to suppress the urge to shudder. "It's time we finish this, once and for all."

Dan glanced down at Drago, and then back at Masquerade. He'd already brawled the guy once, and won so why was Masquerade pressing for a rematch so soon? _And in his condition. _Dan mentally added. Then he decided to voice his question.

"Look, I know you and I despise each other, but I have one question for you Masquerade." The blond didn't speak and didn't show any signs of pressing an attack…for the moment so Dan decided to continue. "Why are you pressing for a rematch so soon?" Dan demanded. "Weren't you the one who told me that in order to stop it was to beat you?" Masquerade didn't speak. "Well? Didn't you? God damn it answer me Masquerade!" On his shoulder Drago dropped down into his chest pocket to hide. The blond straightened up but again said nothing. "Well then why hasn't this stopped? Why are you pressing this matter?"

"If you're going to quote me Dan you might as well work your brain and see if you can remember this part too. I also told you bakugan isn't just a game! And you seem to have forgotten that!" Masquerade balled his fists and gave Dan the evil eye through his mask.

"Fine then." Dan replied struggling to keep his voice steady. "_How_ can I beat you?"

At this Masquerade smirked. "The same way the gladiators did in ancient Rome, until one of us is _dead_." He took a step back and gestured around to the bridge and warehouse district they were in. "And here will be where it all goes down. That is, if you're man enough."

"If you're going to compare this to what went on in ancient Rome then I'm guessing this isn't a brawl."

Masquerade snorted. "Oh how right you are kiddo, we're settling it the best way we know how,"

"In a fight." Dan finished shaking his head. "You know this doesn't have to-"

"Just shut up Dan!" masquerade snapped at him. "I'm tired of you trying and failing so many times over to convince me to come over and join you brawlers. Well guess what? I've got news for you, I have no intentions of joining the brawlers, now are you going to fight or not?" He demanded casting aside his whit trench coat.

Dan shook his head for a second then he stopped. "Fine, I'll fight you, but on one condition."

Beneath his mask the blond arched an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I win, I don't kill you, you come with me as a prisoner to the brawlers, and if you win, well I suppose I can already suspect what's coming." Dan did the same as Masquerade had done taking off his red jacket and letting it fall to the ground, no point in Drago getting caught up in their fight.

Masquerade sneered, just as a ragged bolt of lightning struck successfully lighting up the night sky, making the blond's face light up in a creepy way.

"This ends here and now Dan!"

And then the two charged at each other.

* * *

A/N ... I really don't know what came over me.. But obviously if none of you guys review how am I going to know what you guys think? Love it? hate it? Want me to goet rid of it? TELL MEEE! Now. Or you get no updates FOR ANYTHING! 0.(((0)))


	2. When Lightning strikes

A/N Great I left off with a fight scene (BRILLIANT JOB SELF!) Thus I know have to make this not seem too boring….I'm going to die -.-

Jetravenex: disclaimer….I don't own? That work? Well I own the plot but, ugh never mind, I just don't own bakugan kay? hehehe fight scene was hard, but bet no one will see the ending coming. or maybe you will XD but you'd better read to find out *walks away laughing evilly*

* * *

Dan ducked the punch that Masquerade threw and managed to dodge to one side sticking out his foot in an attempt to trip up the blond. He managed to catch the blonde's ankle sending him crashing to the ground.

Masquerade let out a string of curses, as he pushed himself back onto his feet. He sneered at Dan and lunged for him, delivering a vicious punch to the stomach, and based on the fact that Dan dropped down to his knees, he'd managed to knock the air out of him. "Big mistake," He growled lifting Dan up by his brown hair and slugging him straight across the face. "Giving your enemy time to recover," Dan sank down to the ground his arm reaching upwards grabbing feebly for the railing to help himself up. Masquerade sneered and kicked him in the stomach. Dan let out a faint grunt of pain, and Masquerade knelt down beside him. "I won't grant you the same mercy."

Dan panted slightly but, he looked up at the blond with a cocky grin on his face. "Nah. I'm just evening out the playing field." When the corner of Masquerade's lips turned down in a bewildered frown Dan added. "It wouldn't be fair if I fought you in your condition."

Masquerade let out a low snarl. He grabbed Dan by the collar and slammed him against the railing relishing the look of pain in his eyes when his head met steel. "I'm just_ fine_ Kuso." He hissed, pulling his arm back to deliver a punch. "I don't need nor want your _pity_!" He let his fist fly forward.

And he was quite surprised when Dan managed to put up one hand and catch the blonde's punch. "I never said I was showing pity towards you." Dan said as he suddenly lunged forward toppling the older boy over and pinning him down on the ground. "It just didn't seem fair to fight a weakened opponent."

Masquerade snarled again. "All's fair in love and war Danny-boy!" He grabbed Dan's shoulders and managed to roll them both over so that he was on top and Dan was on the bottom. "And this is where it all end's Dan."

There was another flash of lightning, this time closer. Followed by a loud boom of thunder. And then, the rain began to pour down on top of them.

Masquerade turned his head slightly and glared at the sky. "Oh just marvelous, I love getting wet." He muttered.

It was then Dan saw his chance, summoning all his strength he shoved Masquerade (who didn't weigh as much as he'd thought he would) off of him and slowly got back up, wiping away the trail of blood that had started to leak from his mouth. "Then maybe if you weren't so busy brawling 24/7 you might consider looking up the weather channel once in a while and actually eating something while you're at it."

Masquerade stared at him frowning slightly his blond hair drooping from the weight of the rainwater. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Dan snapped his eyebrows furrowing. "According to Marucho you've been brawling almost 24/7 since you lost your minions and obviously you're clearly not in the best condition." Masquerade didn't speak. "Naga's just using you and very possibly pushing you towards your end. How can you_ not_ see that?"

"Shut up Dan!" Masquerade snarled jumping forward only to let out a pained yelp in surprise as Dan beat him to the punch (literally) delivering a fierce jab to the blonde's face. The blond hit the ground hard and didn't get up right away. After a few seconds the blond managed to prop himself up, though his arms nearly gave out beneath him, a clear sign he was at the brink of yet another defeat. _No, not again, I'll die before I admit defeat to him again! _

Dan watched as the blond struggled to get back up, he didn't know what to do. _I don't want to fight him anymore… I-_

Dan never got the chance to finish that thought. A bolt of lightning zigzagged down from the sky, and struck the bridge the two battlers were on. Dan and Masquerade watched in shock as the other side of the bridge collapsed, and the two were sent tumbling into the rushing river below.

Most unfortunately this part of the river was much deeper than where Dan had dropped Drago and thus when the two hit water they were dragged down by the clothes they wore.

Dan felt a bolt of icy shock as he hit the cold water, half panicked he clawed his way to the surface (or at least to where he hoped was the surface).

To his great relief he was able to see a flicker of what he thought to be a flash of lightning through the murky water he knew he'd reached surface.

His head broke the surface and he took in greedy gulps of air. A few splashes nearby signaled that the darkus brawler had managed to do the same.

Dan glanced towards the source of the splashes and his eyes locked with the place where he thought Masquerade's eyes were supposed to be.

The blond gritted his teeth and to Dan's surprise lunged towards him.

He grasped Dan's collar and brought his lips to Dan's ear. "If I'm going to drown I'm taking you with me!" Dan's eyes widened in alarm as the blond grinned manically and dove back under dragging Dan with him.

Dan thrashed wildly again trying to get back upwards while Masquerade continued to press for downwards. As his lungs began to burn for oxygen Dan kicked out and felt his foot collide with something soft and a sudden flurry of bubbles signaled he'd managed to hit Masquerade. Dan felt the grip on his collar loosen slightly and their journey downwards was halted. Dan managed to jerk himself free and he swam back to the surface. His lungs were screaming for air, the surface! Where was it! Then his head broke through and he let out desperate gasps one hand reaching up to rub his throat. What the hell had gotten into Masquerade-

_Masquerade. _

Dan's eyes widened. Without thinking he took in another large gulp of air. And dove back under.

He his arms and legs pushed with everything they had to speed up their journey downward again. He stretched his eyes wide in a desperate attempt to see through the dark murky water. How deep was this goddamned river. His breath began to run out and his mind begged him to return to the surface. Why the hell was he trying to save the guy who had a few seconds ago attempted to drown not only himself but Dan as well?

Dan's response came as quickly as the question came. _Because I'm an idiot._

He felt his hand bump against something directly below him and he instinctively grasped it. He could just barely perceive the figure of the masked blond who was luckily still moving but just barely.

Tightening his grip on Masquerade's arm he began to swim back upwards, the task made all the more troubling with the other boy's added weight. His lungs began to burn fiercely again warning him that time was running out. Desperately Dan kicked harder and finally both boys broke the surface. Dan coughed out a bit of water and his lungs greedily took in the air, when suddenly Dan noticed something.

He jerked his head to the blond he had just risked his life to drag back up. He wasn't coughing out water…

Damn, he wasn't even _breathing_.

Panicked, Dan reached one hand out and placed his fingers against the blond's neck.

To his relief he felt a faint heartbeat against his fingertips.

But, if Masquerade didn't start breathing soon it wouldn't be there long.

Dan wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and looked around for the shore. He spotted it directly to his left. Taking in a deep breath he managed to struggle towards it while at the same time silently begging the blond to hang on.

_He didn't want his enemy's death on his conscience. _

Slowly he noticed the river becoming shallower as he continued on and soon he was able to walk through the water.

Adjusting his grip so that he was dragging the blond by underneath his arms he dragged him onto the shore.

He pressed his fingers against the blonde's neck. Still present but he could tell it was getting fainter.

He had to do something, but he wasn't sure.

_Stop being an idiot! You risked your life to get him out and now you're too chicken to try and save him?_

Dan gritted his teeth. He narrowed his eyes and steeling himself he lowered himself down beside the blond and shakily pressed his lips over the older boys and gave him two breaths.

_Nothing, oh crud what do I do? _

Then Dan remembered. "Chest compressions." He glanced down at Masquerade. _Great the guy wears an armor breast plate now what do I-_

_Stop second guessing yourself! You're going to have to remove it._

Dan managed to narrowed his eyes how did he? Oh, he noticed some kind of fastener on the side. Quickly he released and slid it off of masquerade chest.

_You lost precious time with all your thinking!_

_I know I know! _Dan responded to the agitated voice in his head. He placed his hands on Masquerade chest and again prayed he was doing this right proceeded to press down on his chest. He watched Masquerade as he did this, searching for any sign of the blond awakening.

"Damn it Masquerade, whatever happened to never giving in? You can't lose now! You can't lose to death!" Dan clenched his teeth and shut his eyes trying to drive back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

_It's no use, he's gone…Masquerade._

Suddenly Dan heard a ragged cough that seemed to ring through the air. Dan jerked his head to see Masquerade turn his head to the side and let out a few more coughs spitting out some river water as well, his chest heaving as he labored for breath.

Dan leaned backwards letting out a sigh of relief, as the blond sat up looking around in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked turning to look at Dan.

Dan grinned weakly at him. "Well, you kind of sank pretty deep and I had to pull you out and drag you out to shore."

There was a long pause and Masquerade seemed to stare blankly at him. "What are you talking about?"

Dan's grin melted away to be replaced by a small frown. "Huh? Don't you remember? The challenge? The lightning striking the bridge?"

"No…In fact I can't seem to...recall anything." He looked around almost..._uncertainly?_

Dan's eyes seemed to bug out of their sockets. Then he let out a weak laugh figurijng this was the blond's sick idea of a joke. "Haha, very funny Masquerade."

The blond turned to him and cocked his head to one side.

"Who's Masquerade?"

* * *

A/N wow I actually wasn't planning on making this story take that twist but then I thought, you know what I can always have places switched go differently and have this one be a but more… hehehe interesting.

Masquerade: who's that?

Dan: *groans* That's Jetravenex she's the evil writer who wrote this.

Masquerade: She's evil?

Jetravenex: depends on the observer.

Anyways you know the drill read and review!

Because I will not update if you do not review! Well maybe I will, but it'll take a loooonnnng time!


End file.
